


A Pit Of Dying Cinders

by QueenieCantWrite



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Winter alternate ending, everyone dies, i feel hollow now, i hate myself for writing this, my poor kai bb, poor kai, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieCantWrite/pseuds/QueenieCantWrite
Summary: Alternate ending for Winter, Very sad, rated T for semi-graphic dead bodies.~Kai paused as he reached the throne room door, straining his ears in an attempt to hear anything, anything coming from the other side. But there was nothing but an eerie silence.~Prepare to cry
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne, Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Kai, Kai/Carswell Thorne, Kai/Linh Cinder, Levana Blackburn/Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	A Pit Of Dying Cinders

Kai paused as he reached the throne room door, straining his ears in an attempt to hear anything, _anything_ coming from the other side. But there was nothing but an eerie silence.

Afraid of what he would find, he pushed one of the large double doors open and his eyes locked on a figure at his feet. He crouched down and turned the body over.

Thorne.

Captain Carswell Thorne.

His sky blue eyes were blank, staring through him.

A bullet wound in his temple still bleeding, spilling onto the cold marble floors.

He traced the line of crimson to another body, not far away.

Cress.

Sweet, sheltered, adorable little Cress.

A gash in her abdomen bleeding through the fancy butterfly costume she still wore.

Tears continued to roll down his cheeks as he stood and surveyed the rest of the room.

The room where thousands of executions were said to have taken place.

The room where She had so many innocent people murdered.

Levana.

The tyrant of a queen.

The woman who had been determined to conquer Earth and take it for herself.

Her body was sprawled on the floor, a gun in her hand, and blood streaked down the neck of her dress from the wound in her temple.

Then, his gaze finally turned to the body of Cinder.

Brave, kind, stubborn Cinder.

The girl who fixed Nansai.

The girl who arrived at the Commonwealth Ball in a wet and filthy dress.

The girl who kidnapped him to save his planet.

The girl who stole his heart.

The girl who's own heart had a knife plunged into it.

Blood covered her still form, turning her grey outer-sector clothes the color of red wine.

Blood drenched everything around her: the gun in her hand, the former white marble steps that lead up to the cold white throne.

Blood splattered that, too.

Blood. Blood. Blood.

Blood everywhere.

Leaking from the bodies of his enemy, his allies, his friends.

His love.

He cradled her body in his arms, sobbing and pleading, begging her to stay with him.

But it was too late.

Levana brought her down, but Cinder brought down her tyranny with her.

Kai, shaking with sobs. Covered in blood. Cradled Cinder in his arms, trying to hold on to any warmth that her body might still contain.

But there was nothing.

There was nothing he could do.

So there he kneeled, on the steps of the throne room, covered in the blood of his loved ones.

There was nothing left for him.

Nothing except his people.

And Torin.

Torin, his father's advisor, and now his.

He appeared in the doorway and paused when he saw the room around him.

Torin then came to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"She did it. She gave her life, but she freed the people of Earth and of this damned rock"

Kai couldn't speak.

He knew he should be happy, he and his people were finally free from the queen who had tried so hard, and had been so cruel in order to obtain power over Earth. But all he could feel was emptiness.

No emotions, grievous, or joyful.

Just a hollow emptiness that burned through his core.

Burned through his whole body.

Burned.

Burned like Levana was.

Burned like Cinder was.

So many years ago.

His heart had been reduced to ashes.

His heart was nothing but a dying pit of cinders.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm a sweet, innocent sunshine child. but I just had to write this, no matter how much it hurt. 
> 
> thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed! this was my very first fanfic.


End file.
